familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Blaine County, Idaho
Blaine County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 18,991 (2005 estimate: 21,166) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16013.html. The county seat is Hailey6. Blaine County was created by the Idaho Legislature on March 5, 1880 by combining Alturas and Logan Counties. Its present boundaries were set on February 8, 1919 when a western portion became Camas County. Named after former U.S. Congressman and 1884 Republican presidential nominee James G. Blaine, Blaine County has established a history of liberal politics. The county has been carried by the Democrats in every presidential election since 1988, and was the only Idaho county carried by the Democrats in the 2000 and 2004 elections, with approximately three fifths of its vote going of John Kerry in 2004 http://www.uselectionatlas.org/RESULTS/state.php?f=0&year=2004&fips=16. Blaine County's reputation as a resort and celebrity attraction has created a situation where the cost of living, particularly in housing, is significantly higher than the rest of the state. As a result many people who work in Blaine County live in outlying areas, particularly Shoshone in neighboring Lincoln County. It is estimated that 2,600 people from outside the county commute to work in Blaine County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,892 km² (2,661 sq mi). 6,850 km² (2,645 sq mi) of it is land and 42 km² (16 sq mi) of it (0.61%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Butte County - northeast *Bingham County - east *Power County - southeast *Cassia County - south *Minidoka County - southwest *Lincoln County - south *Camas County - west *Elmore County - northwest *Custer County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 18,991 people, 7,780 households, and 4,839 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (7/sq mi). There were 12,186 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (5/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.73% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.73% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 6.43% from other races, and 1.57% from two or more races. 10.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 17.0% were of English, 14.6% German, 10.8% Irish and 6.2% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 7,780 households out of which 31.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.20% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.80% were non-families. 27.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 32.60% from 25 to 44, 27.90% from 45 to 64, and 7.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 107.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,496, and the median income for a family was $60,037. Males had a median income of $35,949 versus $27,487 for females. The per capita income for the county was $31,346. About 4.90% of families and 7.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.80% of those under age 18 and 5.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bellevue *Carey *Hailey *Ketchum *Sun Valley Unincorporated communities *Picabo *Triumph External links *Blaine County Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Blaine County, Idaho Category:Established in 1895